Zombie Cafe
Zombie Cafe is a mobile game. This page only covers the Japanese version and Capcom-related content. Go to the Zombie Cafe Wiki for more stuff. Note that all times below are from '''Japan's time zone.' Rockman (2014) here, here and here Gacha: Rockman, Blues, Roll and Dr. Right Event: Sniper Joe, Cutman, Airman and Dr. Wily 2014-2016 Gacha here Rockman X (April-May 2016) Details: A, B, 4gamer, dude "Free Wily" for newcomers that reach level 3 during the event (during part 1-2, ended during part 3). *Rockman X Gacha: X and Zero, later joined by Zombie Cafe and X (Full Armor) in May. In May 2016 players gain one free gacha try. **Details: April 25, May 2, May 6 *Capcom Gacha: Rockman, Blues, Roll, Dr. Right, and other Capcom characters **Details: April 26, April 27, April 28, April 29, April 30, May 8 Offer 1: Roll and Dr. Right Offer 2: Zombie X File:ZC-X-A.png|Notice File:ZC-X-B.png|Notice File:ZC-X-C.png|Notice ZC-X-OfferR.png|Notice ZC-Capcom-Gacha.png|Notice ZC-Capcom-Gacha-All.png|Notice ZC-X-Event2.png|Notice ZC-X-EX.png|Notice Later.png|Notice ZC-X.png|Notice B File:ZC-X-Gacha1.png|X Gacha ZC-X-Gacha1-Makai.png|Makaimura Gacha (April 26-27) ZC-X-Gacha1-Vampire.png|Vampire Gacha (April 27-28) ZC-X-Gacha1-Rockman.png|Rockman Gacha (From April 28, 12:00 to April 29, 11:59) ZC-X-Gacha1-All.png|All Capcom Gacha ZC-X-Gacha2.png|X Gacha File:ZC-X-Offer1.png|Offer ZC-X-Offer2.png|Offer Devil May Cry Gacha (From April 29, 12:00 to April 30, 11:59) (no image, sorry) Misc: A, B, C, D. Part 1 Event Boss+ *Start April 25, 2016, 12:00. *End May 2, 2016, 11:59. Players face an enemy cafe contains Met employers and a Mac as chef. They have a chance to obtain: *Mac *Iris (difficulty 4 only, very rare drop rate) File:ZC-X-E1-0.png|Notice File:ZC-X-E1-1.png|Event File:ZC-X-E1-C.png|Cafe McMac's Part 2 Zombie Survival - Point Zombie *Start: April 28, 2016, 13:00. *Event end: May 1, 2016, 23:59. *Point exchange period end: May 9, 2016, 23:59. '''Stages:' ZC-MM-2016-Cut.png|Difficulty 1 & 2: Cutman themed ZC-MM-2016-Air.png|Difficulty 3: Airman themed ZC-MM-2016-Wily.png|Difficulty 4 & 5: Wily themed Rewards: Part 3 Rockman X Colab Special Event Gacha Zombie X and X (Full Armor) are added to the Gacha, and the player gains one free try without need of Toxin. Also, it seems the chance to obtain them will be higher on May 4-5? 2016 *Start (Levels 1-16): May 2, 13:00 *Second half (remaining levels become available): May 4, 12:00 *End: May 9, 11:59 *If VAVA is obtained before May 4, 11:59, he will have Level 20. Afterwards he will have Level 0 (requiring more training). *Recipe is エックスまん ("X-man") of a random type (Normal, Spicy, Fancy, ...) Besides the set rewards, the player has a small chance to obtain a zombie at the end of the level. VAVA is only dropped on Lv. 16 onwards, Sigma on 26+, and an unknown one in the final level. If the player could not gain Iris and Dot Rockman in the previous two parts, they will have one last chance to get them from May 7, 12:00 to May 8, 11:59, when they may be dropped on Lv. 21+. Decoration (June 2015) On June 15, 2016, the Rockman decorations from previous events (excluding the "boss shutter pillar" from the 2014 event, which was replaced by broken enemies) became available for purchase. Except for Rush, all have the same description. Capcom Event (August 2016) *Go Capcom event (Zero and Axl recipes?) *Dante (DMC1) (Jackpot) *Schedule (event 1) *? *Premium Gacha *? *Capcom Cafe Special Event *Gacha (Dante from DMC) *Gacha (Vampire and Makaimura) (August 2-4) *Gacha (Rockman and Devil May Cry) (August 4-6) *Gacha (Capcom DPS Top 10) (August 6-9) Special event: *Details Duration: August 1, 12：00 to August 8, 11：59. Point exchange available until August 15, 11：59. *Cafe 1: *Cafe 2: *Cafe 3: Wily themed cafe with Mets as common enemies and Sniper Joes as strong enemies. *Cafe 4: *Cafe 5: Point event. Get points to trade for characters: Capcom Cafe *Axl gacha (August 8-15) *Gacha (Capcom Top 10) (August 9-13) *Capcom Cafe details 2016 *Start (Levels 1-16): August 8 *Second half (remaining levels become available): August 10 *End: August 15 Recipes from this event are random, having "Zero-Man" (ゼロまん) from level 5 onward, "Axl-Man" (アクセルまん) on lv. 16+, and "Over-Man" (Overまん) on lv. 26+. Besides the set rewards, the player has a small chance to obtain a zombie at the end of the level: A bronze Hato can be gained on any level, Mac on Lv. 10 onwards, and Over-1 on 26+. On August 13, Iris and Black Zero may be obtained on lv. 21+. Category:Games